singing comp
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: theres a new cafe in town with is holding a singing comp who wins? starts with sonamy then Shadamy right away


Singing comp.

I dont own anyone but for Rachay.

* * *

"Ooo, look at that, new café in town. There is a sing comp sweet!!" Rouge said looking at the newspaper.

"Well Rouge it's been 7 years since we have been together. Now I'll ring all the boys you ring the girls." Knuckles replied.

Amy's house.

"Ok I can come, what time? 8 can you pick me up? Bye."

Amy danced in joy, she waited 7 years for something like this. In one hour she was going to the café.

She found a white tank top with black jeans, black headband and boots. To top off a black zip up jacket.

_**Knock.**_

"Coming! Hi Rouge!" Amy opened the door.

"Hey your hairs grown to waist! Cool." Rouge hugged her.

"Nice to see you, come on lets go!!" Amy yelled.

Lé Café.

When they arrived they meet their friends. And got ready for the singing comp.

Name: Song:

Rouge Bat super star

Rachay Far away

Sonic t. Hedgehog On my way

Amy Rose Hot

"Who's going to win?" Tails asked.

"Don't know. I hope Amy does." Cream told her foxy boyfriend.

"Ok, first up Rouge Bat!!" The owner called on the mic.

People always talk about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
All the things they're all about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Write it on a piece of paper,  
Got a feeling i'll see you later.

There's something bout this,  
Lets keep it moving,  
And if its good lets just get something cooking.  
Coz i really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.  
(you do, you do).

I dont know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I dont know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)

Baby take a look around (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Everybody's getting down (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Deal with all the problems later,  
Bad boys on their best behaviour.

There's something bout you,  
Lets keep it moving,  
And if it's good lets just get something cooking,  
Coz i really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,  
(you do, you do).

I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play).

I like the way your movin' (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play),  
If you just put pen to paper (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Got that feeling i'll see you later.

Make your move, can we get a little closer,  
You rock it just like you're supposed to,  
Hey boy i ain't got nothing more to say,  
Coz you just make me wanna play,

i don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
i don't know,  
Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,  
All eyes on you.

I dont know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I dont know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)

I dont know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I dont know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)

"Ok that's was Rouge. Next Rachay!!"

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Every one clapped.

"Hey Sonic, I just wanna know what your doing on Sunday?" Amy asked.

"I know watcha saying but no."

"Now Sonic!" The owner called.

Oh yeah

Honey you been wasting your time, Keep trying to get me, get me to the line, I been going out all night long, Can't even get me on the telephone

On my way, Honey you don't have to turn me on

Just want to stay a little longer now, I'm on my way

Just take a load off this time, I'll be coming back, to be with you tonight, Don't you know baby I'm in love, Well I been drinking now, And you been thinking now, I'm no good now, I'm never coming back

On my way, Honey you don't have to turn me on

Just want to stay a little longer now, I'm on my way  
Oh yeah, alright  
Alright now baby  
Alright now baby  
Yeah common  
Oh yeah right now

Want you together with me, Just not the same alone, You know it's meant to be, Honey I been lovin our time, So c'mon home right now, Let's get together now, Just you & me now baby, Just you & me now now

On my way, Honey you don't have to turn me on

Just want to stay a little longer now, I'm on my way

Let's do the talking, C'mon I tell ya how, Let's get together, Just you & me now

Let's do the talking, Let's get together, Just you & me now baby, On my way

'

All the girls clapped and cheered but for Amy.

"That was Sonic people!!! Now Amy Rose. Oh you're changing the song? Ok."

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

(Amy looked at Sonic)  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

(Shadows mouth opened)

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Everyone cheered and screamed. Sonic felt bad, Shadow was so amazed.

"Ok the winner is… Amy Rose!!"

They all had too much to drink.

"Heys Rouge Hun I wanna some air." Amy said trying to stay up.

She went out side leaning on the wall. Someone came up to her.

"Hey I'm Manic, Sonics bro you're a better singer than him." Manic told.

"Sonics brother you say? Hm… come on were your house?"

He led her to his house. Into the bedroom, she took off her jacket and phone with her keys.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't, did I?!" Amy yelled the next morning.

She put back her clothes but left her bra, and ran to her house. Manic woke up noticing that she left leaving her bra.

"Dum ass." Manic had a smirk on his face.

He went on his email Sonic was on.

Manic rocks! Says:

Hey bro guess what

Faster than you says:

What?

Manic rocks! Says:

Look at this.

He turned his cam on and showed Amy's bra.

Faster than you says:

OMFG!!!!

Amy's house

She was crying her eyes out.

"Why…why…WHY!!!!" New tears filled her eyes.

She noticed that there was a message for her on her phone.

"Hey its me Shadow, just wanna know if I can come over at 10 thanks bye."

Amy looked at the clock it was 9:40. She rushed to the shower.

Amy found a black tite dress that went to her knees, with her black headband and boots.

**_knock_**

"Comeing!" Amy yelled. "Hey Shad.

"Hey Amy."

"I need to tell you something." they sat on the sofa.

"What?"

"I had sex with Manic." Amy said tears in her eyes. "Really shink shit, I know."

"I just wanna know would you go with me or him??" Shadow asked.

Amy looked up at him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionly. He kissed black. Amy now had someone she could trust.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too."

He unziped her dress.

* * *

Better stop there. lol!!! now plz R&R but more i want you to read!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
